Music of many
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: My first song fic so be nice! Focusing on the clones, like all my stories. I know, I suck at summaries. The Authors note contain more. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does...though I could give him some great ideas on how to put more troopers in season three... I also don't own the song I do not hook up, Kelly Clarkson does. This is my first song fic so please go easy on me! Song lyrics are in italics. I'm not sure whether this is just going to be a one-shot for each chapter or what. If you want to A: See more of a certain couple or character, B: Have me use a certain song or C: Have me put a character or couple I haven't done yet in it, please tell me in a review or send me a PM. I'll probably end up interlinking most of the chapter. Enjoy! Chow!**

**~CCL**

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down, you got too much talent._

Faie took another shot, letting the alcohol mess with his memory. It wasn't often that he did get out of whatever temporary barracks they had on the planet. Usually he was just the good little soldier boy. Exactly what the Kaminoans had envisioned. But tonight he just wanted to get away.

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes. There's a cure you found it._

A young woman sat down at the bar beside him. Her dirty blonde hair and darkly tanned skin marked her as a farmer's daughter. One of the many who'd been subjected to the droid occupation. It wouldn't have surprised Faie if she'd been one of the rebels. Seemed every other person on this planet was one of them.

_Slow motion sparks, you caught that chill, now don't deny it. But boys will be boys oh yes they will. They don't wanna define it._

She looked over at him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Faie looked back at her in surprise. "Hmm?"

_Just give up the game and get into me, if you're looking for thrills then get cold feet._

She laughed softly. "A drink."

Faie shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Least I can do." She bought him one and herself one, nodding to him.

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up. I go slow. So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve._

Faie tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

The girl motioned around her. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your brothers. I'm Dru by the way."

"Faie."

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up. I fall deep. Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say, goodnight._

"You live here then?" Faie questioned.

Dru nodded. "A little ways out." She gestured to his empty shot glass. "Having another or you stopping there?"

Faie knew what would happen if he went too far. "Better stop."

_I can't cook, no but I can clean, up the mess she left._

Dru chuckled. "Smart man. I can see why though."

Faie slid off the bar stool and winced. The alcohol had taken the edge of pain off his ankle but it wasn't totally numb. "Thanks."

Dru stopped him from walking away. He was kind of glad she did. "Which part of town are you staying in?"

_Lay your head down and feel the beat. As I kiss your forehead._

Faie gave her the area and Dru's nose crinkled.

"Not the best area is it?"

Faie nodded and leaned back against the bar. "Too noisy for my liking."

"I've got the perfect place to get away from that, thank goodness." Dru muttered.

_This may not last but this is now. To love the one you're with._

"Doesn't involve dunking my head in beer does it?" Faie raised an eyebrow.

Dru snorted and they both laughed. "Not exactly."

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail. Quick fix won't ever get you well._

Faie pushed himself off the bar counter. "Mind showing me then?"

Dru led him out to the street and watched his slight limp. "You alright?"

"Just a sprain, nothing major." Faie shrugged.

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your hand in my hand you're heart on your sleeve._

Dru hopped up on a speeder and held out her hand to Faie. "Trust me?"

Faie smiled and, in a moment of boldness, took her hand and hauled himself up. "Go for it."

_Oh no I do not hook up, up. I fall deep. Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say,_

Faie closed his eyes and took a breath of night air. It was a lot fresher on the outskirts than in the city. If he concentrated he could catch Dru's scent. Earthly with a hint of fruit mixed in.

_Cause the distance, between us could be over, with a snap of your fingers. Oh no_

Dru stopped at a hill overlooking a stream and flat fields. It was beautiful and Faie was surprised it could be so near the dirtiness of the city.

He looked at Dru's quiet face. "It's amazing."

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up. I go slow. So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve._

Dru sat and spread her fingers out in the grass, prompting Faie to do the same. "I know." She talked quietly of coming out there as a child and Faie listened intently.

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep. Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say. The more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say, goodnight._

"Faie?"

He looked over at Dru. "Ya?"

Dru looked up at the clouds. "Come back some time. I'll be here waiting." With that she leaned over at brought her lips to his. Faie felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces and melt. His stone heart cracked and let Dru inside.

"I will."

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down. Cause you don't wanna miss out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear is like a tree that grows inside of me, silently._

I can see the trooper, standing stock still and I close my eyes. It never stops; this war just leaves these troopers to die.

_And you could be my blood, and be part of me, secretly._

I slide down the hill and walk towards him. This needs to be done and I need to be the one to do this.

_I've lost a war, I've lost a fight, I've killed a man, wasted a life._

He doesn't talk, just slowly turns as I carefully slide his helmet off. His molten chocolate eyes ask me questions I can't answer. I wish I could.

_Open my eyes let me see you, and blow this blinding darkness away._

He tenses as I reach up to brush a hand through his hair. I step onto the landmine and turn in a circle. I slide my weight on to the landmine and slide the trooper off, all the while keeping my eyes on his. He doesn't realize what I'm doing till it's too late.

_Open my eyes let me find you. Give me a sign._

He looks at me in surprise and I smile. "Go."

He shakes his head and the seriousness in his eyes makes me angry with the Republic. "I can't let you."

_Hate is like a ghost that lives inside of me, I plead._

I see a torn look flit through his eyes as he thinks and I motion for him to go. "Yes you can."

The trooper steps before, seemingly ready to pull the same stunt I did. "This is my duty, not yours."

_For you to be my guide, to be a feeder of my need._

I undo the necklace I wear and reach up to place it on around his neck. "Just remember, there are people who care."

He fingers the metal heart hesitantly. "Why?"

_I've lost a war, I've lost a fight, I've killed a man, wasted a life._

I smile again. "Because I don't want to see you die. Read the back."

He lifts up the heart and reads the engraving on it. "A life is still a life, no matter what."

_Open my eyes let me see you, and blow this blinding darkness away._

He looks back at me and I nod. "Read it when you feel worthless. And remember this."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Ma'am I-"

_Open my eyes let me find you, give me a sign._

I cut him off. "My name's Nadia. Now go."

He looks at me one last time. "Thank you...Nadia

I watch him turn, look back at me once, and walk off

_Take the world and fold me in. Free the soul behind the sin. The endless dark will be the death of my senses._

I raise my comm to my lips and make a call as I smile. This won't be the last time I see this trooper. I have some tricks up my sleeve.

_Take my heart and hold it in. Kill the beast under my skin. The endless dark will be the death of my senses._

I spend a time waiting and thinking. That heart had guided me through life, telling me to get back up no matter what.

_(Open my eyes) Open my eyes let me see you and blow this blinding darkness away. Open my eyes._

Maybe it can do the same for him.

_Open my eyes let me see you and blow this blinding darkness away._

It's on Coruscant I see him. He looks me over once or twice and smiles, pulling the necklace out from under his civvies. "I've seen you before."

_Open my eyes. Give me a sign._

I laugh. "I'm Nadia. Remember?"

He laughs too.

**For anyone who doesn't get the connection between the song and the story, I'll gladly explain. For anyone who does, great work! If anyone has suggestions, like I said last time, shoot ahead! I don't own Open My eyes, The Ramus does. I don't own Star Wars the Clone wars either. Chow!**

** ~CCL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, Chapter 3, whoopee! Hey...that kinda rhymes... Anyways, this one is kinda a sad one. ;_; Sorry... If you haven't read True Colors, I'll catch you up a bit. Kal Skirata's gun misfired and he killed a Commando in training. That Commando was Dov and I'm doing this song fic in his POV on that day. I don't own the song 24, Jem does and we all know I don't own the Clone Wars. Enjoy. Song lyrics are in italics as usual.**

I just, I have a feeling that something's going to happen soon.

And I don't think it's going to be good.

_Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends to make amends._

I try to ignore my gut feeling and sleep but I can't. It just won't go away.

_His eyes said it all, I started to fall and the silence deafened._

The white walls of the sleeping cylinder do little to ease my anxiety. It's too white, too clean. I feel more at ease when we do simulations in forested areas. I love the trees and the feel of it.

_Head spinning round, no time to sit down, just wanted to run and run and run._

Task seems to sense my worry and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You alright vod?"

I nod but neither of us believe my lie. "I'm alright."

_Be careful they say, don't wish life away. Now I've one day._

My hearts pounding in my chest and I'm not exactly sure why. That feeling from last night's getting worse the closer we get to the sim room.

_And I can't believe, how I've been wasting my time._

Sergeant Skirata always told us that Jedi can tell when certain things are going to happen because of the force. I'm beginning to think the force is trying to tell me something 'cause I get the feeling something's going to go wrong. Deadly wrong.

_In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life. It's over tonight._

And I think whatever's going to happen, is going to happen to me.

It sounds absurd and very paranoid but I'm sure of it. For some reason though, I'm not afraid of dying. It's leaving my squad in a lurch that I don't want to do.

_I'm not messing no; I need your blessing and your promise to live free. Please do it for me._

Sergeant Kal's eyes seem to mirror mine and I think he feels the same way I do. I take a deep breath. The feeling of fears subsiding and replacing it is a sense of serenity.

_Is there a heaven or hell and will I come back, who can tell._

Everybody sees it but no one comments.

"Alright boys." Sergeant Skirata steps forward. "Time for a live fire exercise."

_Now I can see what matters to me, it's as clear as crystal._

Everything was going fine, we're commandos were good at what we do. My squad is doing well; we know what we're doing.

That's when I realize the Sergeant's gun has misfired.

_The places I've been the people I've seen, the plans that I've made start to fade._

I stepped up to take the shot. I knew I had to, no one else from my squad was going to take it and I was there. The bolt hit me straight on and I felt my legs collapse from under me.

_The sun's setting gold thought I would grow old, wasn't to be._

Task's at my side in a second and is immediately working on the wound. I try to ignore the searing pain, there's stuff I need to say to him, to everyone but it won't come out now.

_And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time._

The rest of my squad, Res and Layne cluster around me, I can see myself through their POV icons in the helmets.

"Shab Dov." Task mutters. "Don't die on us now."

_In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life. It's over tonight._

I switch to a private comm, it's amazing the things you can do when you're still running on adrenaline. "Guys, there's something I need to say."

Res sucks in a deep breath. "Dov." He warns.

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free, please do it for me._

"Task, it's not going to happen." I sigh.

Task doesn't listen to me at all. "Just say what you're going to say and let me focus on what I'm doing."

I bite my lip and then start talking. "Guys, I'm sorry I'm not going to be around on the frontlines with you. I wish I could. Be nice to whoever replaces me. And don't beat yourselves up about it, alright?"

_In 13 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight._

"Res, don't tease the new guy too much and make sure Layne actually laughs sometimes."

Res interrupts. "Dov, what do you-"

"Please just listen." I plead. "Layne, don't be too hard on yourself and try to smile every once and a while. Task, keep 'em in line will you? And have a little fun too, all of you. Smile when you remember me."

_I'm not messing no, I need your blessing and your promise to live free, please do it for me._

Sergeant Skirata kneels down beside me and I let out a thin groan, the private comm off. Blast this hurts. Can't it just be over?

Kal shakes his head and takes my hand in his. "I'm sorry Dov. I'm sorry."

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it. All that I said, I meant it, I meant it._

I manage a weak smile beneath my helmet. "Not your fault _Buir_." _Buir_. I called Skirata _Buir. _He really is my father, even now.

_And I can't believe how much I've wasted my time._

I can see my squad with their heads down, surrounding me. I can hear Res crying softly, I'm not sure if Layne and Task are doing the same, or staying quiet.

Kal'buir whispers something softly and I recognize it as the mandalorian adoption contract. He gives me a sad sort of smile. "Be careful Dov, there's a _manda_ for you, I promise."

_In just 8 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight. I'm not messing no; I need your blessing and your promise to live free, please do it for me._

I feel my breathing becoming more laboured and wish my brothers didn't have to watch this. That Kal'buir didn't have to watch this. I'm scared now, looks like that's finally kicked in. I have to shove it down. "Bye everyone." I rasp out. "I'll see you again later."

_In just 1 hour they'll be laying flowers on my life. It's over tonight. I'm not messing no; I need your blessing and your promise to live free._

I let it all go, a faint smile playing at my lips and a tear rolling down one cheek.

_Please do it for me._

**Okay, got to get this done before I start crying and don't stop. doctor anthony suggested Open my Eyes, the last chapters song and this one so thanks once again for that. Requests for songs, couples, etc. are accepted and appreciated.**

**Chow**

**~CCL **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
